


when you are young they assume you know nothing

by niennaerso



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Songwriter Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), a little hurt/comfort, and also inspired by owen himself, i guess, luke wears a cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: A bit of Alex and Luke's relationship a couple of years before the street dogs accident.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	when you are young they assume you know nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cardigan by Taylor Swift, and also by Luke wearing a cardigan at the beginning of episode 9.
> 
> It's not necessary to listen to the song while reading, however I recommend listening to it before doing so. Enjoy!

He snuck out of his parent’s house one friday night. Alex found himself walking to Luke’s house on a path made of cobblestones. He rang the bell but he didn’t expect such a quick response, he hadn’t been able to call Luke’s landline in advance, to warn him he was coming over. Luke appeared in front of him and the frustrated expression on his face immediately changed after seeing Alex. The smiles they gave each other were bright and shiny, almost like sequins.

They ran up to Luke’s bedroom on the second floor, to avoid his parents because Luke had just had an argument with them. About he same old thing. They thought Luke knew nothing about what he wanted to do with his life, and Luke just wanted to pursue his dreams. Alex got it. His own parents also thought he knew nothing about how he wanted to live his life, and he just wanted to be free to love someone who was not a girl. Maybe that was one of the reasons why they liked each other. They understood the other in ways not many people would comprehend.

There was a crack in between the curtains over the window, and the streetlight that entered the room through it was enough to give the room a magical feeling. The sensation was almost unreal, fictional even. Luke turned on the radio on his desk, and tuned it to a random rock station. A song they both liked was playing, so they decided to forget about the world and dance to it as ridiculous as possible. Some people might even say they looked like they were drunk. They didn’t even know what being drunk feels like.

Alex stopped as soon as the song ended, and wiced in pain, hugging himself and squeezing his waist with one of his hands. Luke looked at him confused and worried.

“Are you hurt?” He asked. 

Of course he was, after all, he had climbed down from the second floor through his bedroom window.

“Yeah, just occupational hazards,” Alex responded trying to sound sarcastic as always, but failing miserably. Yes, because sneaking out to see his boyfriend was his occupation now.

Luke laughed while taking the rim of Alex’s pink hoodie between his fingers and tentatively sliding up his hand, just leaving Alex’s shirt underneath his palm. Alex smiled at him, and he grinned. He softly rubbed Alex’s side, then gave it a light squeeze before retreating his hand and pushing him to sit on the bed. Alex reached out for the notebook lying in the middle of the pillows. Luke knew exactly what he was thinking, so he grabbed a pencil from his desk and handed it to him while sitting by his side.

On the weekends they didn’t have anywhere to perform, that was the usual thing they did. They spent those nights writing songs, sometimes for each other, sometimes about each other. And sometimes about Reggie, which was fun. When they ran out of ideas it usually meant that it was time to go to sleep. Maybe in dreams more inspiration would come to them. They were still not aware that sometimes reality was better. 

Then one saturday, when Alex’s parents were out for the day, they took the opportunity to hang out at his house for a change, since there was no risk of them thinking badly of the two boys spending time together in Alex’s room with the door closed. That day, sitting on the edge of Alex’s bed, they had one of the saddest conversations they’ve shared, but they still smiled through it. They were just fifteen, known each other since they were eight, and since then, they had already decided to be in each other’s lives for eternity, however that might be, and perhaps, the romantic side of things wasn’t how. Alex pulled Luke from his cardigan into a hug, half laughing. Luke hugged him back. They sighed and Luke asked Alex to walk him out, even if they both knew he knew the way to the door. He wasn’t ready to let go just yet. 

When they were standing under the front porch, Luke hugged him again, because Alex liked hugs. They said their goodbyes and Luke turned around and walked away. Alex saw him leave and stood there thinking that they didn't actually say goodbye. They would still see each other, because they had a band, and they were friends, which was all that mattered. But memories linger, don’t they?

_“Can I tell you something?” Alex asked, almost whispering._

_“Yeah, go for it.”_

_“I think I’m gay.”_

_“You think?” Luke joked and smirked._

_“Shut up, I guess there’s still some things I have to figure out,” Alex rolled his eyes at him._

_“Well then, can I tell you something too?” Luke asked and Alex nodded._

_“I think I have a crush on you.”_

_“Think?” Alex mocked Luke by smirking too._

_Now they both laughed. Luke took Alex’s hand between his before speaking again._

_“Okay that was fair. How about we figure this out together?”_

And they did. 


End file.
